The inventive arrangements relate generally to wireless devices and more particularly to the use of wireless devices with automatic location identification capabilities for sending or exchanging user profile information.
In June 1996, the Federal Communications Commission (FCC) set in place a two-phase plan for implementing wireless 911 in the United States. Phase I, which was originally to have been implemented by April 1998, required callback numbers and cell site sector information about each incoming wireless 911 call. Cell phones that met the Phase I requirements provided a general indication of the caller's location, although the area may be as large as 100 square miles.
Phase II, which was originally scheduled to have been implemented by October 2001, required wireless carriers to provide automatic location identification (ALI) for each wireless 911 call. The plan included a requirement to provide wireless location accuracy for 95% of the callers within a radius of 150 meters or better. The Phase II portion of the plan was intended to enable improved emergency response in connection with 911 calls. The ALI technology necessary to implement Phase II has been delayed in many instances, but is now being deployed in various locations with the expected improvement in emergency response.
There are two basic methods by which wireless position information can be determined. One approach determines a cell phone position by measuring angle of arrival (AOA) and time of arrival (TOA) of cell phone signals at multiple fixed base stations. This approach is essentially a network-based solution. Still, there are a number of problems associated with such network-based solutions. These problems are mainly related to the vagaries of signal propagation, base station availability and infrastructure costs. An alternative approach makes use of the existing global positioning system (GPS) infrastructure. The GPS based approach incorporates a GPS system into each cell phone and relies upon the phone to determine its location for itself. GPS based systems have their own set of problems that mainly relate to GPS satellite acquisition and cold start delays.
The most advanced ALI systems are those that rely on a combination of both the network based and GPS based solutions. Such systems collect GPS measurements and network measurements and send the measurement data to the position determination entity. The position determination entity then processes the measurements to produce the most accurate location information based on available data.
Currently, ALI technology is commercially available from a number of different technology developers. For example, Qualcomm, Inc. of San Diego, Calif. and SnapTrack, Inc. of Campbell, Calif. offer commercially proven GPS-based positioning solutions for third generation wireless (3G). These systems are available for a variety of different air interfaces including CDMA and GSM. Further, they offer commercially available chipsets that can be integrated in cell phones. Also, rather than requiring modification of each base station, a database is constructed at a position determination entity that contains the precise location of each base station.
Aside from the obvious benefits ALI offers with regard to improving emergency responsiveness, the new technology has also created many opportunities for new and interesting applications that make use of the ALI data. These applications offer revenue-generating products and services that are of potential interest to a range of markets including entertainment, fleet management, and security.